Chronicles of the Keepers
Join the Keepers as they travel through the Multiverse and save it one world at a time. Episodes Season 1 *The Adventure Begins *The Keeper's Adventures of the Lion King *The Keeper's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *The Keeper's Adventures of the Jungle Book *The Keepers meet the Lion of Oz *The Keepers meet Aladdin *The Keeper's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *The Keeper's Adventures of Robin Hood *The Keeper's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *The Keepers meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *The Keeper's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *The Keepers meet Pocahontas *The Keepers meet Tarzan *The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Season 2 *The Keeper's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Keepers join a Revolution *The Keeper's Adventures of Alien Nation *The Keepers and the Return of Jafar *The Keeper's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Keepers meet the Princess and the Frog *The Keepers meet Peter Pan *The Keepers meet the Pirates of the Caribbean *The Keepers meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Keepers find the Lightning Thief *The Keepers meet the Swan Princess *The Keepers meet the Ghostbusters *The Keeper's Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Keepers go on the Road to El Dorado *The Keepers meet Gargoyles *The Keepers meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze *The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *The Keeper's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *The Keeper's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon *The Keeper's Adventures of Ice Age *The Keeper's Adventures of Treasure Planet *The Keepers meet Shrek *The Keepers meet Mulan *The Keepers meet Hercules *The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Season 3 *The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *The Keeper's journey across the Sea of Monsters *The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost *The Keeper's Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective *The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *The Keepers meet Tron *The Keepers go to Ferngully: The Last Rain Forest *The Keeper's Adventures of Abra-Catastrophe *The Keeper's Adventures in the Emperors New Groove *The Keepers meet the Secret Saturdays *The Keepers meet Osmosis Jones *The Keepers enter the Age of Steel *The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invasion *The Keeper's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *The Keepers say Hocus Pocus *The Keeper's Adventures of Space Jam *The Keeper's Adventures of Generator Rex *The Keeper's Adventures of Gen13 *The Keepers meet Spider-Man *The Keeper's become Channel Chasers *The Keepers meet the Extreme Ghostbusters *The Keeper's fight the Sontaran Stratagem *The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *The Keeper's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End Season 4 *The Keeper's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Keepers meet Princess Mononoke *The Keepers meet Nausicaa of the Valley of the Winds *The Keepers meet Ben 10 *The Keeper's fight the Titan's Curse *The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster *The Keeper's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch *The Keeper's Adventures of Shrek II *The Keepers meet the Fairly Oddbaby *The Keeper's Adventures of the Swan Princess II *The Keeper's Adventures of Daleks in Manhattan *The Keeper's Adventures of Battle of the Labyrinth *The Keepers meet the Rescuers *The Keepers say Aloha! Scooby-Doo *The Keepers meet the Family of Blood *The Keeper's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda II *The Keeper's Adventures of Quest for Camelot *